Assumptions
by SignsofSam
Summary: People assumed that Nathan Scott would follow in his father’s footsteps and leave behind the baby and the woman that bore him to go to college, to play ball and be famous. Whitey Durham knew people assumed wrong.


**Title:** Assumptions

**Author: **S.N.Brown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill. I know, it sucks.

**Summary:** People assumed that Nathan Scott would follow in his father's footsteps and leave behind the baby and the woman that bore him to go to college, to play ball and be famous. Whitey Durham knew people assumed wrong

**Word Count:** 1100

**Author's Notes**: I got bored last night and this is what I came up with. Please read and review; they held calm me and make me happy -smiles-

People assumed that Nathan Scott would follow in his father's footsteps and leave behind the baby and the woman that bore him to go to college, to play ball and be famous. People assumed that Haley was just a high school fling, Nathan's final hurrah in Tree Hill before going off to the greats of college. When they found out that Haley was pregnant, they all thought _well, the apple __**really**__ doesn't fall far from the tree_ and waited for the chaos and destruction of the Scott legacy to follow. They salivated for the fallout, for the next piece of juicy gossip to come around town.

Whitey Durham knew people assumed wrong. Nathan was more of a man at eighteen than his father had ever been. He'd managed to reconcile with his brother-something his father had fought tooth and nails against-when he was just seventeen; he was able to fight past all his prejudices to get to know Lucas and he-they-were closer than their parents had ever been. Nathan had managed to find himself a wife-a pretty girl-and he wasn't letting go of her love despite his father's jeers, his father's attempts to tear them apart. He wasn't letting go because he knew a good thing when he saw it.

Whitey had had no doubts when it came to Nathan's ability to be a good father. All the right parts were there, waiting to come out, to blossom. And when he saw that kid with Nathan for the first time, he knew that he was right.

"Nathan Scott." His drawl was quieter now, his body tired and waiting to die and join Camilla up in heaven. He was in the hospital for his final days-cancer was wrecking his old body-and though he had had a slew of visitors, this was the one he'd been waiting on. "I was expecting you earlier."

A bubbly blond-haired boy followed Nathan, hand clinging tight to his father's, babbling along as they walked. "Who is this, daddy?" he asked, a smile lighting his face as his father lifted him up.

"Sorry, sir; I've had some business that I had to take care of."

"Business, huh?"

"Yeah, Whitey-Haley just delivered three days ago, and we thought we'd bring him by so that he could meet you."

"Delivered? You got that girl pregnant again? I'm surprised she hasn't left your as-" he stopped, eyes on Jamie as Nathan sat his son on the edge of the bed.

"Coach, you remember Jamie, don't you?" he asked, kissing his son's head. "Jamie, this man was probably responsible for…just about everything in my life. You didn't really get to meet him, but this is Whitey, Coach Durham-"

"Well, ain't he a cute one," Whitey murmured, oddly honored that Nathan thought that highly of him. "You play basketball like your daddy?"

"He says I can play in the NBA someday cause I got _that_ much skill."

Whitey glared at Nathan, who laughed, again kissing his son's head. "I also told him if he was in a rock band, a history teacher, whatever was okay with me as long as he loved it. You taught me well, coach." The door opened again, and a brown-haired girl danced in, followed by her tired mom and Lucas Scott carrying a baby swathed in blankets, tufts of Nathan-brown hair sticking in the air.

"Coach Durham," Haley greeted, coming forward to place a kiss on the old man's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to go meet Camilla," Whitey said, a smile on his face. _People were wrong. "Your husband left you hanging in the hallway to come see little old me?"_

"_I told him to go ahead. He looked like a kid on Christmas," Haley revealed, taking the baby from Lucas as he came forward._

"_It took you ten years to win that championship?" he hackled, and Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I guess that's all right. How've you been, boy? I have those books of yours-quite scholarly and all."_

"_Thanks. Everything's good, coach. We just wanted to come make sure you knew we were all thinking of you."_

"_I knew, boy. Now, who are these two?"_

_Nathan took the lead again, lifting the little girl to the bed. "Well, this one is Camilla Anne, and our boy? His name is Brian."_

_Whitey could have sworn there were tears in his eyes as he took the baby from Haley, the small boy asleep in the warm blankets. "Brian, well…that's a strong name."_

"_It's a good name, Coach," Haley returned, as Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her forehead. _

"_And Camilla…it's downright pretty."_

"_Beautiful," Nathan murmured, smiling at his daughter. _

_Later, the family had left, all except Nathan. "So, what do you think? I mean, it's not the life I thought I'd have, with Haley and the kids and the coach job, but I love them. I love them so much. And that's from you, so…"_

"_You didn't have to name your kid after me, Nathan. I didn't do anything to be remembered-"_

"_Coach, everything you've done is memorable. And yes, Brian and Camilla were the perfect names for my kids, because after Lucas, you were my closest family during my years of hell. I can only hope I can raise them as well as you taught me."_

"_I have no doubts, Nathan Scott, that you will raise them to be as great a person as you," Whitey reassured him, patting his hand. "Thank you for comin'. It means a lot that you'd bring your family-"_

"_Coach, you're part of my family. I never forgot, you know? I didn't forget any of the stuff you taught me. I'm just sorry it took me so long to come back and thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have all this, so…thanks, again."_

_Whitey smiled and nodded, letting Nathan squeeze his hand in assurance, tell him he'd be back tomorrow, and walk out._

_People said that Nathan would never amount to anything more than his father, the black mark of Tree Hill society. They assumed that he'd leave a path of destruction that would destroy the lives of wives and children, just like Dan._

_People were generally wrong._


End file.
